the_lord_of_embersfandomcom-20200214-history
Server Rules
These are Server rules each player must follow, if a staff is breaking these rules report to a higher staff, or directly to the Owner. For war rules see War Rules Each rule is based under 3 Categories: # Benign: '''These rules are minor rules and if broken the player wont suffer harsh consequences unless repeated multiple Times. '''The Punishments for breaking the rules are: '''Warning > Mute or Kick (mute maximum 30 minutes) > temporary Ban (Maximum 1 week ban) > Perm ban if constantly breaking # '''Malicious: '''These rules if broken will have the player face harsh consequences. '''The Punishments for breaking: '''Kick > Temporary Ban (1 week to 2 months) > Perm Ban # '''Immediate Termination: '''These rules are usually applied for Staff or player who have done something very Malicious, if staff it will result in their immediate demotion or removal from the staff team. '''Punishments: '''Temporary Ban (1 month to 4 months) > Perm Ban '''Benign: 1.1: Be civil toward players and staff, do not try going out of your way to harshly insult someone, Roleplay insults are permitted to an extent. 1.2: Don't spam the chat, spam players in /msg or use excessive amounts of caps. 1.3: Listen to the Staff, they were hired for a reason. Don't try argue with them if you disagree with them talk with a higher staff member. 1.4: Do not harass players, if you raiding them it's ok, but don't constantly raid them every single time they get on. 1.5: Don't use inappropriate nicknames or copied nicknames of LORE Characters. Nicknames are meant for mainly Roleplay. 1.6: Do not use Radar Mini-maps or Auto Clickers, The server will be able to notice if you are using one. 1.7: Don't build 1x1 pillars over player bases, temporary ones are permitted in your own claimed territory. 1.8: Set Waypoints inside other players bases is forbidden without their permission. This includes having a /marry home in their claim. 1.9: This is an English-Majority speaking server, try keep other languages in /tc or /msg. 1.10: All bounds are to be returned to their player for more information check rules on Artifacts. 1.13: You May not claim land nearby another player without their permission so they are not blocked from future expansion. The Map is large and there is plenty of space to make a base. 1.14: Killing new players is forbidden for 24 Hours. The new player can only be attacked if they specifically go to pvp with you, Annoying them into fighting you is forbidden, challenging to a Duel and if they accept is allowed but the rule still stands. 1.15: Don't Impersonate staff members or other players. 1.16: You cannot raid someone 20 minutes before war if they are on the opposing team 1.17: Don't Grief anything in Staddle 1.18: When editing the Wiki like on your faction page, try be accurate, insulting players is forbidden. 1.19: Using another players or LORE Characters bound weapon is strictly forbidden. 1.20: Do not constantly ask for a Staff rank, if Staff said no then that means No. 1.21: Advertising other servers or platforms is forbidden 1.22: Switching factions too often will result in staff removing your ability to be Ruler of a Faction, You will be given a special role on discord to designate your inability to be a Stable Ruler. 1.23: If a staff with creative is a target of a raid, the Player can call a raid onto them and they will be forced to get out of creative, and cannot tp to another location for 20 minutes since raid start. Malicious: 2.1: Any use of Hacked Clients or Cheating is forbidden. 2.2: Griefing LORE Builds or Recognized Structures is forbidden, this includes Building walls around players bases 2.3: Scamming is strictly forbidden, if a scam happened notify staff. Be sure to provide evidence of the Scam. 2.4: TP-Kill Traps are forbidden. 2.5: Exploiting bugs is forbidden, if you find a bug please report it to staff immediately. 2.6: TP-Killing is not allowed, if the player does /back after dying and tries killing report them to staff. You are allowed to Defend yourself if you are attacked from a TP-Kill. Immediate Termination: 3.1: Do not reveal players IP's Domains etc. on any LoE platform. 3.2: Use of any commands not accessible to regular players or donor players such as game mode or fly not being used to assist players, the server, or create lore builds are strictly prohibited when it’s for personal use 3.3: Fly is allowed for players but if they are caught abusing it they will be Punished. 3.4: Spawning in items for personal or others Benefit is forbidden. 3.5: Spawning any types of Mobs inside player bases or on top of players is forbidden, unless it falls under a specific Event. 3.6: Staff are not allowed to use Vulgar Speech in /Broadcast 3.7: Staff with Console Access are not allowed to speak through /say 3.8: Alts are forbidden and will be immediately banned. 3.9: Evading Punishment in any way will cause the punishment to be more Severe. Player Rights: 4.1: Players reserve the right for explanation for their punishments. 4.2: The Staff reserve the right to punish players without notifying them before. 4.3: Players can criticize the server, but will be directly pointed towards the Onwer(s) to speak to. 4.4: Players reserve the right to be notified of any confiscated items in reasonable time. 4.5: Staff are not permitted to delete player messages without good reason. 4.6: Players reserve the right to express themselves in their own ways. 4.7: Players have the right to play unless they have broken a server Rule. 4.8: Players have the right to server equality, Staff are not above the player. Note these Rules can change at any point, Players will be notified on Discord Donations: 5.1: Donations are totally voluntary, and you will receive perks for supporting the server. But since it is optional, donations are not refundable. If you believe you deserve an exception contact an Owner of another CSR 5.2: In the event that your account is banned; you will not receive a refund. Although if you contact Owner you may possibly get your rank transferred to a friend. 5.3: The Lord Of Embers Owners reserves the right to change rank perks when seen fit. This includes users who have already purchased the rank in the past. 5.4: By donating to the server you automatically agree to the conditions above. 5.5: Donations are done via TEBEX® and are outside the responsibility of The Lord Of Embers© & its Staff members.